Crónicas del Alma
by Three Swords
Summary: Viajando conocí un mundo distinto, una mezcla perfecta, un equilibrio de claroscuros que me enseñaron la belleza de la luz hermanada con las sombras... Viajando, aprendí a ser. GF2012
1. Introducción

**PRESENTACIÓN**

_Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo una serie que estrené en la GF2012. Se trata de un conjunto de oneshots (historias de un sólo capítulo) que intentan visualizar los viajes de William. Para mí William se convirtió en viajero desde el mismo instante en que pierde a su hermana mayor; tal vez desde antes, sólo que para él no eran tan notorios estos desplazamientos que debieron realizarse periódicamente, siempre en función de resguardar su identidad del resto de la familia._  
_Son historias cortas, independientes, unidas tan sólo por el hecho de ser relatos de los viajes realizados. Viajes que le condujeron siempre a un aprendizaje para la vida y, eventualmente, a la conformación de esa personalidad tan especial que siempre muestra._  
_Pido disculpas, porque, puesto que fueron relatos realizados para imágenes, tal vez por sí solos no consigan transmitir la riqueza de sentimientos y al leer, sea difícil ubicar cada situación. Aún así, resolví compartirlos en este medio.  
__Gracias por leer.  
ACLARACIÓN: Esta historia mantendrá siempre el status "in progress" porque no tiene final. Es un conjunto de relatos que se actualiza en el mes de mayo de cada año con los trabajos basados en fotografías que presento en la Guerra Florida en Foro Rosa durante cada mes de abril._

**Crónicas del Alma**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Cuando comencé a viajar, no sabía porqué lo hacía. Simplemente sentía en el alma una abismal inquietud por explorar, por descubrir. Iba en busca de una respuesta vital, y debo confesar que no sabía qué buscaba. No sabía, en principio, cuál era la pregunta que intentaba responder.

Necio de mí.

Sólo ahora cuando, muy lejano el tiempo, vienen a mi memoria esos recuerdos atenuados de ayeres que persisten confusos, es que comprendo, con asombro desmedido, que la respuesta me había sido enviada tiempo atrás; antes incluso, de que comenzara abuscarla; sólo que yo, ofuscado y dominado por la melancolía, no supe verla con claridad.

No era todavía el momento.

El destino apenas había comenzado a entretejer los hilos invisibles que me llevarían a la felicidad plena.

Cuando comencé a viajar no me dolía el alma; porque, pienso yo, la tenía casi muerta. Sin embargo, conforme los días pasaron, transformándose en una larga cuenta, llegó la madurez: esa profunda toma de conciencia que hace imposible no percibir las carencias y las ausencias.

No sabía que sufría; pero sería inevitable descubrirlo y enfrentar esas sombras que amenazaban con extinguir por completo la luz de mi maltrecho espíritu.

Difícil experiencia aquélla donde se descubre que, a pesar de los sinsabores, las desilusiones, las tristezas y los quebrantos, todavía resta dentro un caudal de lágrimas amargas.

Viajando conocí un mundo distinto, una mezcla perfecta, un equilibrio de claroscuros que me enseñaron la belleza de la luz hermanada con las sombras...

Viajando, aprendí a ser.


	2. Cascada

Aquí inicia mi viaje.

Me resisto a irme; pero pronto se llegará la hora de partir para comenzar una nueva etapa de mi vida.

Nunca pensé que se tomaría esta decisión; pero sólo me resta obedecer. Rose y mis padres así lo habrían deseado. Sé que ellos confían en mí. Sé que, desde el cielo ellos me miran y no quiero que me vean llorar. Quiero que vean cuán fuerte puedo ser sabiendo que ellos me cuidan.

Estoy dejando atrás el único hogar que he conocido. Es cierto. No nací aquí, sino en un lugar remoto que se localiza más allá del mar. Sin embargo, aquí he crecido; aunque siempre he estado bastante solo.

Tal vez por eso me resulta tan díficl decir adiós a estos bosques, a esta cascada cuyas aguas he contemplado un sinnúmero de veces y cuya pendiente he escalado cada vez con más rapidez. Es doloroso despedirme de lo que ha sido mi mundo, de lo que ha llenado mi vida en estos años en que, por disposición de la familia, he permanecido aislado.

Me tocó una suerte extraña: nacer el último, pero ser el más importante entre los miembros de una familia cuyo apellido es respetado en ambos lados del océano.

No comprendo muchas cosas.

Mi vida era todo lo normal que podía ser apenas hace unas semanas; ahora, todo está vuelto de cabeza. El mundo es otro. Yo soy otro.

Antes podía confiar en la voz de mi hermana mayor, gozar del consuelo de su presencia y de saber que se encontraba apenas a unos pasos de mí.

Ahora todo es diferente. La voz de Rose se ha apagado y yo debo dejar este lugar para continuar aprendiendo lo necesario para hacerme cargo de la familia.

Eso tampoco lo comprendo: ¿Porqué debo hacerme cargo de los destinos de personas que ni siquiera conozco?

Rose siempre decía que existen preguntas para las que no hay una respuesta correcta o deseable. Ella decía que hay situaciones en la vida que simplemente suceden, sin razón o causa aparente; y que la única razón para que yo hubiera recibido una encomienda tan complicada, era simplemente el haber nacido.

El ser yo estaría siempre unido al ser para otros y no debía olvidarlo nunca.

Mi hermana no hablaba mucho sobre esto. Al menos no directamente. Creo que era porque le causaban dolor las determinaciones tomadas respecto a mi y también porque ella estaba convencida de que hay momentos y tiempos para tratar cada cosa; sin embargo, no le alcanzó el tiempo, y ahora estoy aquí, sin saber muy bien qué debo hacer o porqué debo hacerlo.

Instintivamente, una de mis manos sube hasta mi rostro para apartar las pesadas gotas que se me han formado en la frente: el rocío es intenso. El agua cristalina que cae con fuerza despide destellos arcoiris que puedo observar desde donde me encuentro.

Me pregunto ¿Cuán real es?

Es decir, la luz es sólo luz: algo que no puede tocarse, pero se puede ver, son los colores los que mudan de un lugar a otro, dependiendo desde dónde observa uno. Así que, me pregunto si ¿Será posible que no exista realmente un arcoiris?

Casi puedo escuchar la risa de Rose y sentir su cariñosa palmada sobre mi cabeza.

Ella diría que me preocupo por cosas que no debo, que he perdido el sentido de lo importante y que, en vez de tratar de diferenciar ilusiones de realidades, contemple la belleza, que es lo más real y eterno en este mundo.

Mi espíritu se tranquiliza mientras sonrío. El dolor por la partida de Rose todavía es muy reciente; sin embargo, es la segunda vez que sonrío desde que todo pasó.

La primera vez fue ayer; cuando encontré a aquella niña en esa colina...


	3. Ocaso

Contemplo el último atardecer.

Mañana, muy temprano, estaré camino a Nueva York para comenzar la travesía hacia Inglaterra.

Voy a extrañar estos bosques, y el paisaje que aparece cada día ante mi ventana; también extrañaré el río y la cascada y, por supuesto, a mis amadas mascotas.

¿Regresaré algún día?

La pregunta es algo estúpida, pero no puedo evitar formularla; no cuando aún late en mí el dolor desacompasado de mi más reciente pérdida.

En Escocia mi padre solía hablar de la cacería del zorro que organizaría tan pronto regresara a América. Aquí mismo, donde me encuentro de pie mirando hacia el exterior de la mansión, mi querida Rose me habló de lo fabuloso que luce el castillo durante la primavera, y ambos hicimos planes de realizar un viaje hasta allá tan pronto concluyera el invierno; sin embargo, en cada ocasión los designios de Dios fueron muy diferentes: ni mi padre, ni Rose, vieron cumplirse sus anhelos, partiendo ambos en un viaje muy distinto.

Un viaje eterno, sin retorno, donde no es necesario ningún equipaje.

¿Encontraré, durante este viaje, un destino similar al de mi padre y Rose? No lo sé. Aunque a veces, cuando la tristeza me agobia, siento el impulso de suplicar que así sea. De pronto, no quiero seguir más en un mundo que estoy destinado a contemplar a través de un ventanal, justo como ahora: prisionero de gruesas paredes y de disposiciones que no consigo comprender, ni aceptar.

No lo sé.

No sé qué me estará aguardando más adelante en el camino; pero eso no es lo importante, sino que mi corazón está presente el sincero temor de que ese camino sea largo, solitario y poblado de pesados deberes.

No lo sé.

Son tantas mis dudas y tan pocas mis certezas.

Es tanta la desesperanza que ha brotado en mí al saber que aquí comienza una vida diferente y que mi vida anterior está a punto de extinguirse igual que se extinguirá, dentro de unos minutos, el brillo del sol en el horizonte.

El sol se irá y dará paso a la noche. No puedo tener mejor imagen de lo que ocurrirá conmigo a partir de mañana. Permanezco quieto, intentando hacer acopio de valor. Y de pronto, bañado por la caricia del último rayo de luz que se filtra a través del ventanal, recuerdo unas palabras pronunciadas en otro tiempo y otro atardecer:

"No tengas miedo, pequeño Bert. Las tinieblas no duran más que un momento, y enseguida, podrás ver cómo brillan las estrellas".

Aquel lejano atardecer, uno de los pocos que disfruté con Rose acampando en el bosque a cielo abierto, fue la primera vez que experimenté la emoción de estar rodeado por la más absoluta oscuridad; pero entonces la voz de mi hermana estuvo ahí para mí, susurrándome aquella promesa mientras sus cálidos y maternales brazos se convertían en mi refugio contra lo desconocido.

Por supuesto, aquella vez Rose decía la verdad: unas horas después el sol apareció de nuevo y con él todos los colores de la vida.

No será diferente ahora, pienso, sintiendo surgir en mí una cálida esperanza al contemplar en este preciso momento el brillo del primer lucero que aparece.

Esa estrella me ha traído a la mente un recuerdo más:

"La oscuridad no durará para siempre, pequeño Bert, porque a cada noche sigue un nuevo día".

¿Cuándo amanecerá en mi noche? Todavía no lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé, es que mis tinieblas estarán iluminadas por la más singular de las estrellas: Rose.

El cielo es lo único que no cambia sin importar a dónde me dirija. Así que miraré el cielo cuando me sienta perdido y cada vez que contemple una estrella, pensaré en Rose; y sabré que hay esperanza y que, aún si existe oscuridad en mi vida, a su debido tiempo llegará un amanecer pleno de luz.


	4. Río

¡Escapé!

No se dieron cuenta que conseguí salir. He corrido sin parar durante más de media hora, intentando dejar atrás la pequeña finca que, por el día de hoy, George ha elegido como mi prisión. Bueno, no exactamente mi prisión y no exactamente estoy escapando; pero necesitaba estar sólo y dar rienda suelta a mi energía.

El problema es que, de acuerdo a las estrictas órdenes de George, no puedo salir sin que uno de los guardias me acompañe y ocurre que cuando Johnson no está el personal tiende a exagerar, así que me gusta darles lata de cuando en cuando sólo para desfastidiarme un poco.

Me he detenido sólo cuando el río me ha cortado el paso. Es angosto, pero luce lo bastante profundo como para dar problemas. Las lluvias han enturbiado las aguas, pero aún así, me es difícil resistir la tentación de nadar un poco; sin embargo, algo dentro de mí me dice que será más prudente permanecer en donde estoy.

Permanecer...

Iluso de mí.

Tan pronto la palabra surge de mis labios en un susurro, me he dado cuenta de lo inútil que será mi lucha. Hay situaciones inevitables y el que yo esté aquí ahora, camino a Nueva York es una de ellas.

Sonrío, pensando en que George en verdad debe apreciarme o no habría hecho caso de mi deseo de hacer el viaje hasta Nueva York en automóvil en lugar de utilizar el tren. Sé que la idea no le agradó en absoluto; pero, extrañamente, se limitó a tomar mi petición como una orden que debía obedecer.

Hasta ahora no me había detenido a pensar en cómo algo tan simple puede ser muy significativo; quizás sea porque desde que tengo memoria escucho que debo aguardar hasta que se me considere capacitado para tomar decisiones importantes.

Claro, que de sobra sé que aquello que los demás llaman importante para mí no lo es y viceversa. Así que creo que puedo darle puntos extra a George por no tratarme como todo los mayores lo hacen: como un imbécil.

George también me ha dicho que debo ser paciente y me ha prometido ser mi amigo y dejarme en paz cuando se lo pida. Tal vez ese sea un buen inicio. Aunque estoy plenamente seguro que pronto se arrepentirá de esa promesa: tan pronto como comprenda que habrá de dejarme tranquilo varias veces al día.

Puedo escucharme suspirar, honda y sentidamente.

Estoy cansado.

Harto de no comprender nada y de no hacer nada bien.

Quisiera poder hacer algo que merezca la pena; pero no sé por dónde comenzar.

No han pasado ni tres días pero ya extraño mi mundo. Extraño esas pequeñas colinas cercanas a Lakewood donde podía perderme por horas escuchando los murmullos vitales del bosque. Alguna vez dije a Rose que me hubiera gustado nacer ahí y ella respondió que, si bien no había pasado en la mansión mis primeros años, de mí dependía pasar ahí el resto de mi vida.

Ahora sé que ella se refería a ese concienzudo deber que ha formado parte de generaciones de líderes de los Ardley. Soy quien soy. Eso ya lo entendí. No puedo evitar, ni desdeñar, este tipo de existencia por mucho que la encuentre incomprensible y hasta agobiante. No se trata de sostener sobre mis hombros una pesada carga, sino más bien de asumir el reto con el suficiente amor.

Rose dijo una vez que un deber que se asume sin amor se convierte en un fardo muy pesado que nubla la existencia y nos hace infelices. Ella dijo también que nunca pusiera en duda de que soy quien soy gracias al amor. A menudo me decía que tuvimos la enorme bendición de contar no sólo con el amor de nuestra enorme familia, sino con el amor más allá de la vida. Supe que se refería a nuestros padres, que nos cuidan desde el cielo...

Respiro profundo... muy profundo, cuando el dolor me alcanza y lacera mi pecho. No puedo controlarlo; de la misma manera en que no pude controlar que Rose partiera.

Es demasiado pronto todavía para comportarme con normalidad. Lo sé. Duele el simple hecho de recordar que ahora también Rose es un amor más allá de la vida.

¿Será que esta vida no reserve nada para mí excepto dolor y pérdidas?

El suave sonido del vaivén del agua al romper contra la orilla me arranca de mis reflexiones. Intrigado, dirijo la mirada hacia el río. Nada fuera de lo normal. Solo el fluir del agua y el murmullo de la brisa filtrándose entre los arbustos. El sol todavía está muy alto, y comienzo a sentir calor.

Sé que es extraño; pero tengo la sensación de ser observado. Escudriño de nuevo la ribera y lo distingo: es apenas una sombra, y es obvio que sabe moverse con sigilo. Se trata de uno de los guardias que recién ha contratado George y comprendo porqué está ahí.

No me disgusto, aunque debería. Creo que sí estoy más cansado de lo que pensaba...y creo que George todavía no está dispuesto a confiar en mi palabra. Siento la sonrisa que aflora a mis labios al comprender que hasta yo le doy puntos extra a su labor de guardián. Definitivamente, Johnson es uno de esos hombres con alto sentido del deber y estoy seguro de que le confiaría mi vida, y mi familia, si es que algún día llego a tenerla.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con estupor dirijo una última mirada hacia el río, que luce un tono verdoso, y me encamino de regreso hacia la mansión, antes de que lleguen los demás guardias. Creo que les he pegado un susto y con eso me conformo... por ahora.

No sé porqué la visión de ríos y lagunas ha comenzado a recordarme a mi hermana mayor y esa mirada suya tan especial. Cada vez que me encuentro junto a una poza o un río pienso en ella, y cuando el viento sopla con fuerza, me imagino que escucho su voz...

Tampoco sé porqué hoy en esas aguas tranquilas no he visto el rostro de Rosemary, sino la sonriente carita llena de pecas de aquella niña llorona de la colina.

No lo sé...


	5. Nostalgia

Estoy de pie, aguardando a que George regrese de dar las últimas indicaciones a Pitt, el hombre que se hará cargo de administrar la mansión de Chicago en nuestra ausencia, que será larga.

Una vez más mi vida cambiará de rumbo y seré dirigido hacia un nuevo destino.

El océano comienza unos cuantos pies delante de donde me encuentro. Está amaneciendo y puedo ver cómo los primeros rayos del sol arrancan reflejos a las aguas, que tienen una apariencia medio deprimente. Aún así, no deja de ser interesante el que un simple reflejo anuncie que la oscuridad terminará pronto.

Inglaterra nos aguarda al final del camino y no consigo imaginar todavía cómo será mi vida allí; sin embargo, lo que sí comienzo a comprender en este preciso instante es que, por mucho tiempo, no veré a mi sobrino.

Anthony se ha marchado de Lakewood antes que yo. Se ha decidido que la tía abuela se hará cargo de él en tanto Richard, su padre, regresa de Italia. Me pregunto si Richard resolverá llevarlo consigo. Parece lo más viable; aunque no estoy tan seguro de que una vida errante sea lo más adecuado para un niño pequeño. Tan pronto llegue a Inglaterra escribiré una larga carta para mi cuñado. Sí. Eso haré.

Me sorprendo sintiendo un poco de nostalgia. Es curioso, pero no había comprendido que, cuando vuelva a encontrarme con Anthony, él no será más un niño y yo me habré convertido en un hombre.

¿Me reconocerá? No lo creo. Para un niño habrá cosas más importantes que fugaces memorias de un muchacho impertinente y estoy seguro de que pronto se habrá olvidado hasta de mi nombre. Recuerdo que, cuando era un bebé, Rose y yo reíamos mucho al escucharlo tratar de decir "Bert".

La nostalgia se hace más intensa cuando comprendo que la última persona con derecho a pronunciar mi segundo nombre, aparte de Rose, permanecerá lejos de mí tal vez para siempre. De pronto se me ocurre que nuestras vidas: la de Anthony y la mía, nunca volverán a unirse.

No sé porqué, pero de improviso es que he tenido esa certeza y nada puede ser más lógico porque, para el tiempo en que yo regresaré, Anthony será ya un jovencito y ambos estaremos separados por la tradición y la posición que he heredado.

Quizás para entonces, algún tutor de prestigio lo habrá enseñado a guardar un respeto solemne al patriarca, y en vez de haber aprendido a amar y confiar en el hermano menor de su madre, habrá aprendido a hacer la reverencia en el ángulo correcto y a guardar la distancia protocolaria respecto a mí. Me parece absurdo, pero las cosas en nuestra familia son así y poco puedo hacer en este momento para cambiarlas; sin embargo, en el futuro todo será diferente: para eso iré a Inglaterra, para aprender todo lo que necesita saber un jefe de familia como yo lo seré.

El sol comienza a aparecer y puedo ver que el número de viajeros a la espera se ha incrementado. Todavía no hay señales de George, pero no me preocupo porque hay tiempo: aún falta mucho para que el barco zarpe.

Dejaré de escribir porque he comenzado a sentir frío. Ojalá pudiera describir ese frío típico de un amanecer frente al mar. No hay nada igual.

Tal vez, algún día encuentre las palabras exactas que reflejen el cómo en un instante, uno es traspasado por una energía pura que lo vivifica y lo llena de esperanza.


End file.
